


Act 20: Stuck in the Past

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [25]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff, Language, M/M, Sex Toys, Wedding Night, Weddings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji and Ichigo are visiting their friends in the living world and find that more plans have been made for their arrival than they bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 20: Stuck in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Back for some more smut and some more feels. I couldn't believe the boys were doing this to me again, but I guess I can blame their friends for this one, too. As always, since these two like to brag on their past exploits, I'd recommend to read all of these stories in order, so they make more sense.
> 
> Many thanks to my fabulous editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman) for her help on all of these!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon continues to be violated, and will be for the remainder of these stories. : )
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

_I should have known it was a setup the minute Kon met us at Urahara's_ , Ichigo thought with a grimace. He had trouble remembering that as he turned to his left to see Renji, however, highlighted in some of the final sunlight of the day. Ichigo's breath left him for a moment as he took in the sight of the redhead in a starched white shirt with a black tie, a short coat with tails, and tight black trousers. Ichigo thought he might have managed a scowl as Renji smirked at him, but it was probably just extra-wide eyes and a blush.

“What do you think? You like it?” Renji asked, his smirk growing.

“Somehow, that outfit makes you look even freakishly taller than you already are,” Ichigo growled, trying to ignore his blush, which seemed as if it was now traveling down his neck.

“Ah, so you _do_ like it,” the redhead replied, his voice low enough to sound like a growl and send shivers up Ichigo's spine. “It looks good on you, too.”

Grumbling to himself, Ichigo looked away, trying to stop the grin starting up on his face. As he did, he could see the temporary aisle that had been created due to the way someone had set up chairs in the backyard. The man waiting for them in front, where the chairs were facing, had some sort of book in his hand and a friendly expression. Ichigo's stomach dropped as he had a flashback to any number of cheesy wedding scenes he'd seen in Hollywood films.

“Why do we let people talk us into these things?” he murmured, knowing Renji would be the only one to hear.

The redhead snorted softly in response. “It was your friends and family, remember? It's kind of like we said for Rukia...”

Renji trailed off then, but Ichigo was well aware of what he meant and tried not to smile too much in response. Instead, he elbowed the redhead. “Hey, they're yours now, too, you know.”

“Yeah, that's true,” Renji replied as he looked Ichigo straight in the eye. “It's not going to feel the same for me as it does for you today, though.”

And, of course, he was absolutely right. Although Ichigo hadn't thought much about it when Kon had met them at Urahara's, saying that the shopkeeper hadn't finished Ichigo's gigai yet so he'd need to borrow his body back, in retrospect he felt he should have known that something had been going on even then. At the time, however, he'd been much more interested in asking Kon what the news was. Ichigo had been further distracted due to the fact that the three of them were headed to his family's house because his friends and family were throwing a party to congratulate him and Renji.

By the time they had hit the front door, though, they had both been clued in that something wasn't as they'd thought it would be since the chaos inside had been just barely controlled enough not to come spilling out the front door.

“Kurosaki-kun!” Orihime had said, running up to the two of them. “Abarai-kun! I'm so glad the two of you are here!”

But before she could continue, Rukia had showed up and grabbed each of them by the elbow. “Renji, Ichigo,” she’d said in a low tone, “we've got to talk.”

She had briefly turned to Orihime with a big smile and spoke more loudly. “Don't worry about these two; I'll make sure they know what they should be doing.”

Orihime had smiled brightly, nodded, and turned back towards the kitchen, obviously still in the middle of some party preparations. Rukia had walked between the two of them, half dragging them up the stairs. Once they'd arrived in the hallway outside Ichigo's former bedroom, Rukia had turned to glare at the both of them, fixing them with a look.

“Look, you two, I know I got you here by telling you that your friends and family wanted to throw you a party to celebrate. What I left out is that Orihime has started working for a restaurant that wants her to get involved in event planning as well as working in the kitchen, so she came up with the idea of putting this together.”

Ichigo's mind had taken that moment to wander, marveling again that Orihime had turned her penchant for odd food combinations into a career as a chef, but his thoughts had focused again as Rukia opened up the door to his old room. He’d gulped as he saw the black suit with the white shirt lying on his old bed. He had turned to look at Rukia then, mumbling, “You can't be serious...”

“Yes, I am serious, Ichigo! The more I talked to everyone here, the more they all said how disappointed they were that they missed seeing you and Renji tie the knot, so finally Orihime and your sisters came up with this idea. Come on, you don't want to let them down, do you?”

Ichigo had sighed. “Of course not,” he said, starting to head for the bed when he felt Rukia pull on his arm, jerking him back to her side.

“Oh, no,” she’d said, smirking. “I learned my lesson at the party and your last wedding. Ichigo, I put yours in the bathroom down the hall. Get dressed quickly, you two, and come downstairs before too long or I'll break both the doors down and make the two of you regret it.”

Ichigo had rolled his eyes along with Renji but the two of them did as they'd been told, arriving back in the chaos after not too long. They had been immediately pounced on by Yuzu, who hugged them both. She'd obviously dressed up especially for the event in a pretty dress with a crown of flowers in her hair. Karin had lurked nearby, leaning up against a wall, not in a skirt but also obviously dressed for the party.

“Oh, you two look so good!” Yuzu had said after taking a step back. “Don't you think so, Karin?”

Karin had smirked in return. “Yeah, not too bad,” she’d said, looking at the two of them with an appraising eye.

“Ishida-kun, you really did a good job with the suits!” Yuzu’d said, still enthusiastic, as Ichigo's former schoolmate had stepped up to inspect the two shinigami. His own suit was white with a black and white striped shirt and white tie with the Quincy symbol on it, and he had sniffed and adjusted his glasses as he looked Ichigo and Renji over. Ishida had adjusted Ichigo's collar and then Renji's bow tie, as if fixing clothing displayed on mannequins, and replied, “Well, I didn't have time to make them, not these days, but I was able to fix the appalling tailoring that they arrived with.”

He had sighed as he looked at Renji and Ichigo, as if mentally seeing the two of them in something that he'd made, and Ichigo hadn’t been able to help but smile as he’d thought about what the Quincy had said. He pictured Ishida working all day and night to fix what they wore now, probably almost re-making them, working to make sure Orihime's event went smoothly.

“Thanks, Ishida,” Ichigo had said softly, and watched his friend's eyes dart over to his and then away.

“It was nothing, really,” Ishida had responded, waving his hand in the air and turning away. Ichigo was pretty sure he'd caught the little smile the Quincy had been trying to hide by his movement, however.

As the two of them had headed through the house, they’d run into Chad who had paused, putting down the folding chairs he'd been carrying out to the backyard, in order to shake both of their hands to offer his congratulations. After that they had heard Tatsuki's lively greeting from the kitchen where she had been helping Orihime with something, and then they’d been confronted by Isshin who, after a failed attempt to sweep Ichigo's feet out from under him, had begun insisting that he should be the one to give Ichigo away.

“Dammit, dad,” Ichigo had growled, “you can't give me away, you idiot. It doesn't work like that. Anyway, I'm not a girl.”

Ichigo had restrained himself from doing anything more than throwing a punch at his father (which the annoying man dodged) by reminding himself that a number of people would be furious (or disappointed, which was probably worse) if he somehow managed to destroy what he was wearing before...well, before...

With a sigh, Ichigo brought his mind back to the present moment. Almost everyone had assembled in the backyard and found a seat. The sun had finished setting and the first stars of the night had come out to join the moon, which was three-quarters full. The yard was well-lit by the tiny white lights that Orihime and her helpers had strung in the trees along the back wall and along the backs of some of the chairs. Ichigo looked around for a brief moment, spotting Yoruichi in a long, black dress that showed off her slim, muscular arms and shoulders. She grinned at him from her seat next to Urahara, dressed in a white jacket with a dark shirt and tie, for once forgoing the hat. Sweeping his gaze along the rest of the crowd of friends and family, Ichigo even spotted the mod souls on the porch. All of them seemed to be trying hard not to move around too much even though they were obviously excited, especially Kon, whose old body had been completely repaired. Ichigo figured he knew who had done it when he saw that Kon seemed especially proud of the little black coat and bow tie he wore for the occasion.

And then he was walking beside Renji down the aisle, their joined hands hidden between the two of them. “I think they want us to go up there,” Renji muttered under his breath. “That guy keeps signaling us to come over.”

Honestly, because a number of people asked him what he'd thought afterwards, Ichigo couldn't really bring to mind anything that the man with the book had said. He told everyone that he thought the whole ceremony had been great, because he really was grateful that his friends and family had gone to all of the trouble to put it together. But once they were in front of the crowd, with everyone watching them, the only thing Ichigo found he could think of was Renji, who still held his hand as if to let him know he wasn't alone. Ichigo had been standing beside Renji so closely that he could almost feel the redhead's body heat, but then, when told to turn to face one another, everything seemed to fall silent and Ichigo barely knew anyone else was there. His own heartbeat was so loud in his head as he looked into Renji's eyes that Ichigo mumbled and stumbled over the words he was told to say, except when he was asked if he would take Renji as his husband.

“I do,” Ichigo said, the sound impossibly loud in his ears. _A million times over, I do, I would, I will._

His thoughts drowned out anything until Renji's answering, 'I do,’ and then it seemed as if something that had been wrapped too tightly in his chest loosened. Things were a bit of a blur after that until it was over and everyone was sitting and talking, congratulating them, or finding something to eat. Ichigo wanted to make a point of talking to everyone there, to thank them for coming and to spend some time with each of them, because with the way things were going, he had no idea when he'd be able to do it again.

Ichigo circulated through the house and garden, listening to his friend's stories about new jobs or their personal accomplishments, like the information he pried out of Chad about his band recording a CD or Tatsuki's stories about fighting her way up the competitive martial arts ladder or school stories from his sisters. He found himself noticing things he'd never seen before, as well, like how Jinta suddenly seemed very polite and helpful as he rushed around helping Yuzu with anything she needed to do. Ichigo found himself feeling very protective of her, but couldn't bring himself to say anything to the young man when he saw the way the two of them would smile at each other. He figured his father probably had things covered there, anyway.

As the party started to wind down, Ichigo found himself wandering through the house. Finding Chad and Tatsuki talking together in a quiet corner and Ishida and Orihime still dancing in the living room (which had been turned into a makeshift dance floor for the occasion) had been interesting, if unsettling. It made that panicky, melancholy feeling in the pit of his stomach reappear, the one where he knew that the life he'd left was definitely moving on without him. As he went out to the backyard to get some air, he passed Renji and Kon talking to one another on the stairs, the stuffed lion gesturing as he spoke.

It wasn't until he ran into the trio of his father, Urahara, and Yoruichi sitting in some of the abandoned chairs in the garden and drinking that everything seemed to really feel out of control.

“Ah, Ichigo, my son!” his father exclaimed, and instead of punching him, Ichigo realized that Isshin was pulling him into a one-armed hug, unwilling to let go of his sake cup with the other hand. “You seemed so worried earlier that I was going to actually give you away! You should know by now that this is your home and we'll always be here for you.”

Then, as Ichigo's stomach started to crumple in on itself, not really able to handle all of the emotion being thrown around, Renji appeared at his side. Ichigo stared at the redhead, trying to distract himself from the feeling that he was about to completely lose his cool.

“And my new son, Renji!” Isshin continued, his voice enthusiastic if slightly slurred. “I hope you know this is your home now, too.”

Renji broke in before Ichigo could start feeling overwhelmed again. “Thank you, Kurosaki-san. But, it is getting late, so I thought maybe we should get going.”

The showy smirk Renji gave Ichigo made him feel stirrings in parts lower than his stomach, and he was glad the lighting in the backyard was low because he knew he was blushing. His father just laughed. “Of course, of course you two would want some time to yourselves after all of this. Do you have someplace to stay?”

Renji held up and rattled a set of keys produced from somewhere. “Kon was kind enough to offer.”

“Good!” Isshin said with a laugh. “At least you won't be keeping us up all night.”

“Dad! Shut the hell up!” Ichigo hissed, kicking his father in the shin.

“Oh, such young passion!” Isshin replied, still half-laughing as he rubbed his leg.

“Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Kurosaki-san, good night,” Renji said, nodding to each of them.

Yoruichi and Urahara nodded in return, but Isshin shouted, “Renji! I told you to call me Daddy!”

After Renji finally called Isshin 'Dad' and they managed to extract themselves, Ichigo was blushing again as Yoruichi's pronouncement to “Have fun, you two!” floated over their heads on the way out. Ichigo could barely remember saying goodbye to anyone else or the walk back to the apartment that used to be his, but he and Renji both had to take a moment to look around once they got inside. There were fresh flowers on the desk, champagne and food in the refrigerator, and the place had obviously been cleaned.

“I think Orihime probably had a lot to do with this, too,” Ichigo said, looking around at everything with some surprise. Then, the idea of his friends going to this much trouble for him had him blinking and his eyes stinging, but suddenly Renji was right in front of him.

“Sit,” the redhead said, pulling out the desk chair and handing Ichigo a glass of champagne. Ichigo felt dazed, wondering how Renji had even had time to get the bottle open, but he followed instructions, sort of collapsing in the chair.

“Now, Ichigo,” Renji said, his voice little more than a growl as he loosened his tie, “I got a present for you, but because of everything that was going on, I didn't have a chance to give it to you sooner.”

For the first time in a couple of hours, the feeling of being overwhelmed was gone and sensations of a much different kind were coursing through Ichigo. He found he couldn't stop watching as Renji's big hands slowly undid his tie and deposited it on the desk, quickly followed by the black jacket. Blushing as he spotted the redhead's dark eyes and sly smirk, Ichigo's gaze still seemed inevitably drawn to Renji's long fingers, now slowly undoing the buttons on his white shirt. Trying not to squirm in his seat, Ichigo tried to distract himself by drinking some of his champagne but he could barely taste it, instead mentally urging Renji to go faster, almost breathless as he got far enough to start exposing his tattoos.

Renji fixed Ichigo in place with a look as he started to stand. “Sit back down,” the redhead said in a voice that sounded like a dark purr. “I had to wait for this, so now it's your turn.”

Ichigo stopped himself from making a noise that probably would have ended up sounding like a whine when Renji finally undid his cuff buttons and slid his dress shirt off. He bit his lip and watched his lover stretch once the shirt was gone, moving in a way that highlighted all of his muscles and each tempting tattoo. At the end of the stretch, Ichigo could almost feel Renji's eyes on him as he watched one large hand travel almost carelessly along the redhead's stomach. Ichigo knew it must have been planned, however, since Renji's thumb slowly traced one of the tattoos that ran along his abdomen like a fang, pointing downwards...

_How does he do it?_ Ichigo found himself wondering. Just sitting in a desk chair and watching the redhead had left Ichigo breathing heavily and half hard, wanting to jump up and rip the rest of Renji's clothes off before kneeling in front of the man and sucking him off, for starters.

Fortunately, he didn't have long to wait until Renji began to oblige him, at least as far as the clothes were concerned. With the same lazy movements the redhead undid his trousers and slid them off – along with his underwear, Ichigo was happy to note. Once all of his clothes were gone Renji stretched again, this time letting it roll through his entire body like a cat, and then lay down on the bed on his side, facing Ichigo.

Sweating and panting now, Ichigo could feel the heat of the blush on his cheeks as Renji's dark eyes locked with his own. Realizing that he'd been clutching the now empty champagne glass so hard he thought he'd break it, Ichigo carefully put it down on the desk, trying not to show how much his arm trembled as he did. When he looked back at the redhead, the heat in his guts rose up again and he cursed Ishida's needle and the now overly tight pants he was wearing.

“What are you waiting for?” Renji asked, his voice low and inviting. “Get the hell over here.”

And almost before he knew it Ichigo was on the bed, kneeling at the foot of it, his hands shaking as he pulled his own tie off, watching as Renji rolled to lie on his back. Suddenly, they were pressed together and even through their kiss he could feel those big, talented hands running over him and unbuttoning his shirt, pushing his clothes off and away. By the time they broke the kiss, Renji had worked Ichigo's clothes mostly off. The rest Ichigo quickly rid himself of and threw into a corner, but when he tried to move back over his lover's body, Renji held up a finger.

“Uh-uh, Ichi. You're forgetting something,” he said as he grabbed a pillow and settled it under his hips as he turned over. “I told you I got you a present.”

It didn't make sense to Ichigo for a moment, until he was finally able to slide his eyes down from Renji's muscular, tattooed back. And then he felt as if his heart had stopped when he spotted it – a red plug he'd never seen before, still in place. Renji was smirking as he looked over his shoulder, dark eyes meeting Ichigo's own.

“I was wondering how I looked, that day we were on the roof and you showed me that you came out there with that toy in you. If it was anything like the way you look right now, it was pretty damn hot,” Renji said, his voice so low that it almost came out in a growl.

Ichigo was shaking all over now and his brain felt like it was going into some kind of meltdown because all of the thoughts going through it were way too hot. The idea that Renji had put that toy in when they'd arrived in the living world and had been waiting all this time...waiting for _him_ was stuck in his mind, maybe never to leave. He realized the idea had frozen him in place, and the moment he did, he had to put his hands on Renji because Ichigo suddenly couldn't bear to wait another second to touch his lover.

“You look so fucking good,” Ichigo found himself muttering as his hands wandered over the ink on Renji's back, and then down his waist and further, to his ass. He teased the redhead with slight touches then, until Renji's strong thighs tensed, his back arched, and he growled at Ichigo over his shoulder.

“Ichigo, stop messing around and fuck me. You don't even have the excuse of having forgotten lube, not this time.”

The look Renji shot Ichigo was completely impatient but still somehow smug as he looked over his shoulder. _He couldn't mean_...Ichigo started to think, and then lost his train of thought entirely as he looked more closely at the plug and realized it was the same type he'd worn onto the roof that night. Any other mental processes seemed to stop as he slowly pulled the toy out of his lover and listened to the delicious moan Renji gave. It took him a few seconds to figure out how to get it open since there wasn't enough blood in his brain to power many thoughts, but apparently it was too long for Renji.

“Dammit, Ichi, you're going to make me lose what little is left of my mind. I've been waiting for you all night. I want you in me. I want you to fuck me so hard that my body remembers it for days-”

“Fuck, Renji, you'd better stop if you don't want me to come before I ever get there,” Ichigo interrupted, finally coating himself in lube and trying mightily not to lose it at the sight of his redhead lover with his legs spread and ass tilted up, ready and wanting it. Finally, he carefully positioned himself near Renji's entrance and then gasped as the redhead jerked his hips back, taking in part of Ichigo's cock and grunting in satisfaction.

Ichigo found himself unable to control his reaction to sink the rest of himself deeply into his lover, but judging from the deep groan Renji let out, it seemed that had been what he'd wanted. The noise seemed to let something loose in Ichigo, and he growled as he covered Renji's body with his own, his hips working frantically. His heart was pounding so loudly that Ichigo felt he could sense nothing over it other than his own labored breathing and the intense pleasure coursing through his veins, at least until Renji seemed to get his breath back. As he made a particularly desperate thrust, Ichigo could suddenly hear again and the redhead's deep grunt in response practically made his toes curl.

“That's it, Ichi, just like that,” Renji murmured, somewhere between a purr and a growl and just the _sound_ nearly made Ichigo lose it. He took in a deep draft of air that he hoped would be steadying, trying to ignore the fact that his very breath seemed to shudder in his lungs and that he couldn't slow his hips down at all, then he nuzzled Renji's shoulder before he bit down.

The reaction was almost all he'd hoped for, and the heat running through Ichigo seemed to bump up in triumph at Renji's cry and the sharp spasm that lanced through the redhead's body. Ichigo knew he was in trouble, though, as Renji continued to groan and move under him, tilting his hips and spreading his legs further to meet Ichigo's thrusts.

“Fuck, Renji, I need you to come for me,” Ichigo panted, leaning closer to his lover's ear. “I'm barely hanging on here.”

He could feel Renji's pleased hum as it resounded through his chest. “I'm right there with you...just bite me again.”

Ichigo growled at the request. He kept thrusting deep, just like Renji wanted, but his lips traveled slowly up the redhead's neck, giving him a long lick before he bit down. The groan Renji gave and the way he writhed as he came left no doubt in Ichigo's mind as to how much his lover had liked it, but that was the last thought that made it through the haze just before he came himself.

Still panting as the world started to resolve around him again, Ichigo realized that somehow Renji had shifted them both around and that now they lay side by side, the redhead's arms and leg wrapped around him, holding him close. Ichigo realized that he still felt tense and shaky in a way he never usually did after sex, and the feeling of being overwhelmed that had been flooding him earlier in the day seemed to loom back over him. He took a shaky, deep breath to try to steady himself and put his forehead against Renji's chest.

“It's perfectly normal, you know,” the redhead said, his voice rumbling through his chest in a way that Ichigo could feel. Somehow, the vibrations and the sensation of his lover's hand softly caressing his back were soothing, and Ichigo listened to hear what Renji had to say.

“I remember when I came to the Academy to study, I'd never seen anything like it. I only had one roommate, everything was clean and warm, the roof didn't leak, and there was always food to eat. But still, I found myself feeling homesick for the last crappy abandoned house we'd lived in. Hell, your place here is way better than that, and your friends and family are all great people, so I can see why you're missing everything.”

And suddenly, Ichigo was clutching onto Renji and doing something he'd tried _never_ to do in front of anyone else since the day his mother died. As he cried, Renji just held him tightly and ran soothing hands over Ichigo's back, saying nothing. After a while, when the tears subsided, Renji chuckled low in his throat.

“ _Finally_. I was worried your head was going to explode,” the redhead murmured into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo had been feeling sleepy, having exhausted all of the sexual and other tension from earlier, but that statement caused his eyelids to crack back open. “Yeah, well it almost did.” He just looked at Renji then, not really up to thanking him, but hoping his eyes expressed it.

Renji smiled faintly but turned a little so their eyes no longer met. “You know, Ichigo, we could go back and tell the head captain that we changed our minds and that we want to stay here-”

He stopped speaking as Ichigo looked up, shaking his head. “No, Renji. You're right, it's hard to leave, but it doesn't mean that I shouldn't do it. It's going to be hard not to see everyone as often, I know that. But, I also know I made the right decision.”

Ichigo thought back over his first few weeks as an actual resident of Soul Society and couldn't help but smile. Everyone had still been treating him as if he was there on a visit, so they'd had lots of invitations and gone out with friends a number of times. There had been a number of subtle (and not so subtle) job offers, but Ichigo still hadn't been able to make up his mind about what he wanted to do yet. Renji had suggested that he could just sit on the couch and eat candy all day until he decided, and then proceeded to make sure neither one of them got off the couch for at least an hour. Constitutionally unable to do nothing for long, however, Ichigo had taken to helping out where he could in any of the various divisions, and let it be known that he was always available to go on teams to the living world to fight arrancar. He'd had some time to himself to think, but it had generally been a busy few weeks.

Renji sighed, a movement that Ichigo could feel as well as hear. “As long as you're sure,” he murmured, burying his face in Ichigo's hair.

Smiling, Ichigo replied, “Yeah, I am. Soul Society doesn't feel as much like home yet, but that's because I've only been living there a few weeks. As for the rest, well, I feel...needed, like I'm doing something that makes a difference. Not everyone can say that about what they do.”

_Plus, I get to see you pretty much every day_ , Ichigo thought, unable to stop blushing at that idea. He'd been happy that the light in the room was low, but somehow he thought Renji had caught what he'd been thinking anyway. _Oh, well_ , Ichigo thought, _might as well go with it..._

“So,” he said, his voice suddenly almost an octave lower, “I think it's my turn now, isn't it?”

Renji's smile had turned into a definite smirk. “So you're not tired anymore?”

“Come on,” Ichigo replied, pressing even closer to the redhead, “we just got married, didn't we? It would be a shame to stop now.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
